


Zombie Slayers

by pennedbycat



Series: Somehow...they're still alive [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Kinda a silly story, Next Generation, Post RE6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbycat/pseuds/pennedbycat
Summary: Salem Oliveira was a typical teenager. She had loving parents, a few good friends, and a passel of unbiological aunts and uncles. However, it wasn't until now that she realized how truly cool they were.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Somehow...they're still alive [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Zombie Slayers

"Salem, you're going to be late and I'm _not_ taking you to school myself," Jill called from the bottom of the stairs. Her daughter had the habit of sleeping in as much as she possibly could before she had to zoom out of the door to catch the bus. She had only missed the bus once and never would again. Sure, Jill had taken her to school that day; it _was_ right down the street, after all. But after she told the teenager that next time she would be walking... she believed her. Jill Valentine-Oliveira was a no-nonsense type of woman, so of course she would apply that to being a mother as well. 

The fifteen-year-old groaned into her pillow, knowing that she better get out of bed before her mother-- or her father, for that matter, decided to come in her room and yank her by the feet. Dark, curly hair was sticking every which way as she rolled out of bed, peeking into the mirror by her bed. Yikes. She padded to the bathroom and flicked on the light. Hands pressed on the sink for a moment, she stared back at her reflection again. Salem was Carlos made over, but with Jill's petite build and eye color. After another minute or so, she started to pull her long hair back in a ponytail, dark tendrils falling down to her lower back, before going to start washing her face.

"Look who finally decided to come out of her coffin," her father teased as he came down the hall, glancing over his shoulder at the girl as he passed.

"So funny, dad," the brunette scoffed lightly. She was an incredibly heavy sleeper, which earned her that little joke many years ago. Even as a baby, Salem slept like the dead. She just liked her sleep, okay? Hearing something about her mother making cinnamon rolls for breakfast, she finished up in the bathroom and headed downstairs to greet her parents. Jill-- her caffeine addiction still prominent as ever-- was already on her third coffee of the day. She was on the phone with someone, no doubt letting her coffee get cold and complaining about it when she had to reheat it. Classic mom, always working. Salem wished that she would take a break every now and then, but that was something that her dad couldn't even get her to do often enough. 

The teen poured herself a cup of coffee and fixed it up with a little sugar and her favorite hazelnut creamer before swiping a cinnamon roll and plopping down at the kitchen table. She broke off a piece of the sugary treat and popped it in her mouth, watching her mother who stood at the counter still. 

"No problem. Yeah, she knows you'll be there," Jill glanced over at her daughter before going to take a drink from her mug. Said mug was a present from her husband many years ago. It was chipped here and there, but she still found amusement in the fact that it had the words 'boss lady' written on it. "Alright. See you later, Rebecca," she said with a faint smile before ending the call and setting her phone aside. Her long-time friend and colleague, Rebecca Chambers was coming to Salem's high school to instruct the Anatomy students during their epidemiology lessons. Rebecca had called Jill needing directions to the school. 

"Becca is on her way to the school. Do I even have to tell you to be on your best behavior today?" the mother sent her child a stern glance, prompting a groan from the younger. 

"Mom, when have I ever gotten in trouble at school? Well-- except for that one time. And the time after that---" she just shrugged. So what her mouth got her in trouble a couple of times? She had her mother's fighting spirit; of course she wasn't just going to lay down and take crap from just anyone. 

"Mhm. Sure," Jill's attention turned from her daughter to her husband as he entered the room. He was sporting his workout gear, a towel draped around his shoulders. Though the two of them had aged, their jobs still required them to stay in shape. She gave him that warm smile that he loved so much, stretching up to give him a quick smooch. Like clockwork, their daughter started making gagging sounds as she always did when her parents were affectionate with each other while she was around. 

The pair shared a look, knowing that one day she'd understand. Seventeen years later, and the two were still going strong. If soulmates really existed, then they were definitely the one for each other. Still, it would have been weird had they met in a _normal_ setting. 

o-o-o

The bell rang, dismissing the students from their first period classes. Salem had been in her Anatomy class, listening to Doctor Chambers talk all about the prevention of spreading diseases. It was weird for her, considering that she had known Rebecca basically her whole life, and here she was, talking at her school all professional, like Salem hadn't seen the embarrassing photos her mother took of her when she would crash on their couch, if she were in town. On the teen's way out of the classroom, she stopped by Rebecca and gave her a hug, which gave her some weird looks from some of the other students. 

"Are you still having dinner with us, Aunt Becca?" the girl asked, pulling her backpack straps further up her shoulders. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," the older replied, gently squeezing Salem's shoulders. "You go have fun. I'll be talking about diseases like it's my mantra," she winked at the girl, a laugh escaping her lips a moment later.

Salem cringed at the thought. "I'd run away, if I were you," she told her, waving goodbye as she headed out of the classroom and onto the next. Dread began to settle in the teen's guts as she headed for her least favorite class of the day, World History. 

"Hey, wait up!" Called from behind her. Salem peered over her shoulder to see her classmate running to catch up with her. Wasn't she in her Anatomy class? The one they _just_ got out of? The brunette sighed, not being much for small talk, especially when it came to someone she hardly knew. 

"What's up?" She finally asked once her classmate caught up with her stride. 

"That lady you were talking to... The Professor. Do you know her?" Her classmate was a lanky, olive complexioned girl with glasses that she was pushing up every five seconds. She seemed eager about something, which Salem found odd.

"Yeah, I know her. She and my mom worked together before I was born. They still stay in touch," the brunette told the taller student. That information seemed to excite her more. She had pushed up her glasses again-- geez, maybe she needs to find better-fitting frames.

"That must mean your mom was a zombie slayer too??"

"A _what_? C'mon. We don't live in a Sci-fi movie universe." Salem rolled her eyes-- something that she got entirely from Jill, wanting to be far away from this weirdo as possible. Her mother was a police officer. And now she works directly through the government. This wackjob couldn't have been further from the truth. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she nodded her head, going to cross the hall. 

"Don't believe me? Look it up yourself! The Raccoon City Trials. My dad was a researcher--" the girl called back, watching as Salem scurried away. After both her parents died in Raccoon City, Hope was left an orphan. Her foster parents knew, but they chose to not disclose any of the information. It wasn't until years later that she started to look into it. Hope had a fascination with science, and learning about the T and G viruses just made it all the more enthralling for her. She read up on absolutely everything that she could and developed a rather unhealthy obsession. Maybe it was a way that she could feel closer to her parents. Either way, if this got into the wrong hands, she could end up in a world of trouble. 

Once Salem settled into her next class, she kept thinking about what Hope had said. What in the world possessed her into even _saying_ something like that? She did her best to pay attention to what her teacher was saying, but her mind just wandered right back to it. It was ridiculous though, right? Zombies didn't exist. And, even if they did, her mom would have told stories _right_? Her leg bounced up and down with anticipation, unaware of the bite marks she was covering her pencil cap with. Why couldn't she just let this go?She ended up using her lunch period to go to the library, just to research the Raccoon City Trials. Lo and behold, she came across the names of not only her parents, but all of her parents' closest friends... and some she had never heard of. The brunette pulled out her phone and started taking pictures of the text that she found while doing her research. Well, this would certainly be the topic of dinner. They probably never told her because they didn't want to scare her, but... this kinda makes her parents badasses. And what child _didn't_ want to know that their parents were actually cool? 

o-o-o

By the time Salem got home, her mother had started setting the table for dinner. Rebecca hadn't made it back yet, as she was waiting for her fiancé Chris, so he could join them at the get-together. She hesitated bringing up what she found out at school earlier. Maybe there was a reason why her parents hadn't told her. What if she was digging up skeletons she should have left in the closet? The youngest Oliveira hadn't noticed she was wringing her hands as her brain traveled a thousand times a minute.

"What's eating at you, sunshine?" Jill asked her daughter, having watched her for a good two minutes-- just standing there, obviously in her head. 

"A classmate saw me talking to Becca. Asked me how I knew her. Then she started going on some tangent about you and dad and everyone else being some zombie slayers. I thought she was joking at first. But-- she told me to look it up," the teen pursed her lips in a thin line, trying to gauge her mother's reaction. 

Well, this certainly wasn't how Jill had planned telling Salem about her job. "And did you?" She asked, sitting at the table, motioning to the chair next to her for her daughter to have a seat.

"Yeah. Mom..." Salem paused, sitting down next to her mom. She didn't seem distressed. Only a little concerned. "I didn't know you were that cool." Blue eyes lit up as a smile spread across her lips now. Her mother glanced down at the floor for a moment, laughing.

"I wouldn't say cool. It's not as fun as they make it seem in the movies. They rely on too many smoke and mirror effects," the elder of the two squeezed her daughter's hand, smiling herself, "whoever told you this... be careful of. That world is something you don't want to step in. It's why I keep you out of our business affairs."

"Her name is Hope. It's fine--- I don't really talk to her much. We just have a couple of classes together."

Hope. Alright. She would have to remember to tell the others about this when they arrived for dinner. Their past was always coming back to haunt them. It wouldn't be too much of a surprise if it eventually came in through her daughter. As a matter of a fact, maybe this was a sign for Jill to start training Salem. She would need to know how to defend herself. 

The kitchen had an archway that led to the dining room. Carlos had come back with groceries, only to see his girls sitting at the table. Judging by the expression on his wife's face, he didn't think it meant anything good. Still, forever the joker, he peered into the dining room and asked "who the hell died?"

Jill's brow arched at her husband, sitting back in her chair, "no one. But someone at Salem's school told her that we were zombie slayers today."

"That makes us sound pretty badass. But uh-- who's the punk that said something?" Carlos had asked, ready to protect his family if it came down to it.

"Working on it. For now, let's just have a _normal_ dinner. It could be just some freaky kid with way too much time on her hands," the eldest brunette glanced between her husband and Salem before getting back on her feet. "Remember Chris and Rebecca _just_ got engaged, so this isn't the time to be bringing up sore subjects."

"Mom's right. C'mon little lady, you can help me start up the grill," giving his wife a kiss on the cheek on the way by, Carlos and Salem headed out to the garage. Soon, the guests would arrive. And, eventually, they'd learn that not everyone is aspiring to kill them (even though sometimes it seems like that). Sometimes, we all just have to stop and appreciate the zombie slayers in the world.   


**Author's Note:**

> This story took me way, way, WAY too long because I kept second guessing everything I had written. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. There are fangirls in us all, amirite???
> 
> Also, all of my Valenveira fics are connected, but they're also all standalones, if anyone was wondering. 
> 
> Thanks for all of the support!


End file.
